La vida contigo
by Evolet Lune
Summary: No basta con ser solo amigos, por que la amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Imagen por dreamingsoloud, perdón por no pedir permiso - -.
1. Chapter 1

Bien esta historia la base en una imagen que mire en devianart al final esta el link.

* * *

¡Yo se que puedes hacerlo!

Hacia algunos días que había llegado a la casa del germano para tratar ciertos asuntos con respecto a los comercios que sostenía con él, se había alojado en un hotel de la capital, y ahora paseaba por una de las calles cercanas al hotel pues temía perderse en la cuidad, miraba con atención cada detalle del lugar, el piso, las casas, los autos, cada cosa parecía estar en perfecto orden y rio para sí misma al recordar en donde se encontraba, continuo con su andar y con su característica sonrisa en los labios pero después de unos minutos, se percato de algo, ninguna de las personas que se había encontrado en la calle le había devuelto el gesto "_Que raro, a lo mejor ya es hora de comer, tal vez de ahí venga la cara larga que se cargan"._ Pensó. Llego a la esquina de la calle, se quedo unos minutos inmóvil, a la espera de que el semáforo cambiara de color, sabía que de estar en su casa eso no la detendría, la luz cambio, volvería al hotel por el otro lado de la calle pues tenía planeado conocer del todo la calle, para no perderse, estaba cruzando la calle cuando vio a unos escasos tres metros al teutón, vestido formalmente, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y su característico semblante de seriedad que rayaba en la intimidación, apresuro su paso para alcanzarle.

- ¡Lud… Ludwig!- grito ella- !Espérame!

El joven se volvió, para encontrarse con una chica que aparentaba unos escasos 20 años de edad, cabello largo color negro azabache, ojos color café obscuros que con el reflejo del sol parecían ser de un tono cobrizo, aquella señorita corría a su encuentro y al estar lo suficientemente la chica lo abrazo el hombre ante esto se paralizo, no es que le gustara el ser abrazado, sino que esa clase de gestos no eran algo natural para él.

- Me… México- decía mientras tomaba en sus manos las muñecas de la mujer, para hacer que esta lo dejara de abrazar, ante esto la joven lo miro con extrañeza.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Ludwig?- decía la chica mientras dirigía su vista hacia el joven, el cual mostraba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, rápidamente se aparto de el – Lo siento, lo había olvidado

- No hay problema, Srta. México, es solo que no es muy común para mi… esto- decía el joven trataba de sonar lo mas cortes posible ya que sabia como era la mexicana si se llegaba a sentir ofendida.

- ¡Ludwig! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así, me llamo María y te he dicho ya muchas veces que siento que es muy formal entre nosotros, básicamente somos amigos, oficialmente hablando.- decía en un tono que rayaba en lo infantil.

- Sí, yo lo siento- respondió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello mostrando su evidente nerviosismo

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaba la joven, el con su serio semblante y ella mostrando una sonrisa a cada extraño transeúnte que se les cruzaba por enfrente, el joven teutón después de unos minutos noto que la joven se encontraba molesta ya esta inflaba sus mejillas haciéndolas lucir un poco redondas y sacando el aire deprisa cada vez que alguien pasaba frente a ellos para repetir el gesto de sonreír, después de unos minutos más, la joven "rompió" el silencio existente entre los dos.

- ¿Qué les pasara a todos hoy?- dijo la mexicana, misma que sonaba irritada

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le contesto confundido el alemán

- ¿Cómo a que me refiero?- dijo la joven con las mejillas de color rojo a causa del puchero que estaba haciendo- Nadie me está sonriendo- contesto con cierta tristeza en su tono de voz.

El alemán no supo qué hacer simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿Acaso la mexicana estaba tristemente enojada porque nadie le sonreía?, era simplemente ridículo, bueno al menos para él lo era, respiro lo más hondo que pudo.

- Me… María, aquí en mi casa no se está acostumbrado a sonreír al azar-dijo con una absoluta seriedad

- !¿Qué?!– grito la mexicana haciendo que algunas de las personas que había alrededor voltearan rápidamente.

- No grites por favor- respondió el germano, el cual se notaba avergonzado.

- Lo-lo siento. Pero ¿Por qué no?- pregunto confundida- se supone que si yo te sonrió tú debes de hacer lo mismo, sino estas siendo muy grosero- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero el cual la hacía ver demasiado infantil

- Sigo sin entender tu punto- respondió el alemán con su característica seriedad

- Me refiero a que están siendo groseros al no devolverme la sonrisa es como si me estuvieran ignorando- decía con un tono de voz un tanto triste

- No te ignoran, en lo personal si te veo sonreír, me mostrare agradecido y apreciare el gesto, sin embargo no te sonreiré- respondió sin más el rubio.

Ante la respuesta del alemán la chica se paro frente a él frenándole el paso, para después poner sus manos en las mejillas del joven teutón, ante este gesto él se sonrojo, ¿Acaso ella…?, pero después la mexicana sin previo aviso comenzó a estirar sus pómulos, intentando que este sonriera.

- Vamos, Alemania sonríe, ríe, ¡ríe!- decía con tono burlón la joven

- ¿Qué?, aaaaahh, ¡no! ¡déjame!- respondió el joven intentando hacer que la mexicana lo soltara

- ¡No te voy a soltar! Solo hasta que sonrías - dijo la joven mujer la cual le mostraba una bella sonrisa.

- Nein, jamás lo hare- le respondió el alemán al lograr que la mexicana lo soltara.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio entre los dos, ambos caminaban lado a lado, el con su vista al frente mientras que la de ella estaba fija en el suelo, de hecho lucia triste el teutón estuvo a punto de hablar, pero la chica se le adelanto.

- Aw! Ludwig yo se que puedes hacerlo, vamos ¡sonríe!- el solo se limito a verla, al parecer no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, de hecho esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella.

- Bien tu ganas- dijo él, que mas daba solo tenía que sonreír y listo, ella tendría lo que quería y el podría andar con la chica por la ciudad sin temor a ser pellizcado en las mejillas por la mexicana.

Hicieron una pausa en su andar con si se tratara de un acto ceremonial, de nuevo ella se paro frente a el, para tener una buena vista pues como era totalmente visible él era mucho más alto. No sabía por dónde empezar ni siquiera que hacer estaba en blanco, la mexicana se percato de ello y le mostro una bella sonrisa misma que realzaba su belleza, de cierto modo eso lo calmo e intento imitar el gesto, primero lentamente arqueando sus labios para igualar a los de la joven que tenia frente a él, para después mostrar un poco sus dientes, pero por desgracia al hacerlo fruncía el seño al mismo tiempo lo que le daba un semblante aterrador, ante esto la mexicana dejo de sonreír.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el ante la pregunta la chica se acerco a él y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Nada, pero de ahora en adelante déjame las sonrisas a mi- le dijo con tono maternal.

- Está bien- al parecer había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Ella se percato de que este había sido algo muy complicado para el teutón se acerco a él, puso su mano en el hombro de este, para después pararse literalmente en las puntas de sus pies y darle un beso en una de sus mejillas las cuales se encontraban enrojecidas por los tirones que ella le había dado a su piel momentos antes, además que el alemán comenzaba a sonrojarse, lo tomo de la mano y continuaron su andar por la calle, quien sabe tal vez y Ludwig se animaba a invitarla a salir, porque si ya lo había visto "sonreír" cualquier cosa era posible.

* * *

Siiiiiiiiiiiii, lo termine!, bien este fue inspirado en un capitulo de hetalia en el cual Alemania va a la casa de Italia y pues ahí se encuentra con Romano el cual está en un puesto de frutas según recuerdo Alemania se le acerca y trata de ser "amable", también parte de la inspiración viene de la imagen y la pequeña descripción que viene en ella aquí está el link:

dreamingsoloud. / art /I-know -you-can-do- it-212775206

Bien los siguientes capítulos (si es que hay mas), espero que estén listos pronto y que mi inspiración o musa (mágico amigo llamado Alois), siga metiendo la pata cada vez que hablamos, pobre tiene cosas su favor aun no se acostumbra al intercambio cultural XP. Sin más les digo que cualquier sugerencia u otra cosa a tratar siéntase libres de comentar.


	2. La regla general en los nombres,

Bien este capítulo va dedicado a Lily, quien fue el primer review, gracias por comentar, ademas se inspiro en una anécdota personal, al final se las contare.

* * *

La siguiente ocasión en la cual Ludwig y María se volvieron a ver, fue cuando el germano estaba básicamente obligado a visitarla, pero para él esta era una buena noticia ya que un poco de cambio en el clima le haría bien, ya que en esta época del año, el general invierno estaba siendo muy duro con él, de hecho no recordaba la última vez que disfrutaba de un buen clima como el que se podía encontrar en la casa de María, ya que desde que el invierno había comenzado solo se había dedicado a quitar la nieve de la entrada de su casa, el auto, las casas de sus perros, los cuales a pesar que dormían adentro por el clima debían mantenerse limpias, además estaba el evitar que su casa terminara como cubo de hielo a causa del crudo invierno pues tenía que darle mantenimiento diario a la calefacción, ya que esta tenía "misteriosas" averías eran causadas por su "Asombroso" hermano mayor, el cual sin avisar subía la temperatura a tal grado que se terminaban quemando los filtros del calentador y como consecuencia se podía observar a Ludwig ir a buscar al centro de la ciudad las refacciones con el fin de remplazarlos y minimizar el frio en la casa, ya conocía a la perfección el camino hacia la tienda de refacciones, de hecho esta era la quinta vez que iba por el mismo problema, es más si quería podría ir y venir con los ojos cerrados, por eso cuando su superior le informo de la visita "forzada" que tenía que hacerle al país latino, preparo sus maletas lo más rápido que pudo, llevo a sus perros a uno de los hoteles caninos de la ciudad, arreglo todos aquellos detalles que tuviera la casa, para no encontrarse con sorpresas desagradables a su regreso y al tener todo en orden cerro la casa y se aseguro que poner los seguros y candados necesarios para evitar posibles robos, para finalmente dirigirse al aeropuerto, dejando atrás a un confundido hermano mayor y el crudo invierno que se estaba viviendo en su casa, pronto estaría disfrutando de un agradable clima.

Era un agotador viaje de 12 horas aproximadamente, mismas que harían mella en su espalda, además que trastornarían su tan estricto horario y estilo de vida que llevaba en Berlín, así que planeo lo que haría al llegar a suelo mexicano ¿Dormir?, por supuesto que no, se mantendría despierto hasta que fuera hora de descansar en la casa de María, después decidió ir a comprar un libro en la librería que había en el aeropuerto después de todo sería un largo viaje y que mejor comprar uno que hablara sobre las costumbres, tradiciones, cultura de la nación latina, así estaría mas informado sobre ella y así no tendría tantos problemas como en otras ocasiones cual sería su sorpresa al descubrir que aquel libro tenía un costo de treinta euros, eso era diez veces más que el precio promedio de un libro en el país, pero un libro así de cierto modo los valía dejo pasar eso y se dirigió a documentar su equipaje, poco tiempo después de haber terminado, su vuelo fue anunciado por los altavoces, dándole apenas el tiempo suficiente de tomar un pequeño respiro, se dirigió a la puerta número cinco, pasó por todos los parámetros de seguridad señalados, de hecho algunos le parecían absurdos.

…

Ya dentro del avión decidió que se relajaría leyendo, no sin antes preguntarse si debió de haber aceptado el ir en el avión privado que tenía a su disposición y que su superior le exhortó a usar, ya que el capitán aviso que saldrían con un retraso de 1 hora debido al mal clima, poco tardo en recordar la razón y era sencilla no quería parecer una nación pretenciosa, el era tan normal como cualquier ciudadano en su país y no requería de tratos especiales, como solía solicitarlos el infantil de Alfred. De hecho recordó la vez que fue a visitar a María, todo marchaba de maravilla, hasta que tuvo que parecer el "Maldito gordo emancipado", así era la forma en la cual la mexicana solía llamarlo, cuando estaba totalmente histérica, ante esto el germano, mostro una ligera sonrisa pues el recordar aquello fue grato ya que la joven latina, de cierta manera torturó al americano, fue entonces cuando una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Disculpe ¿este es el asiento 225-B?- pregunto con cierto nervosismo en su voz la joven mujer

- Si- respondió son su característica seriedad el alemán

- ¿Le importaría cambiar de lugar, la verdad no quiero estar cerca de la ventanilla?- pregunto con temor a ser rechazada

- Por supuesto, no hay problema.- dijo totalmente despreocupado el germano, al tiempo que se cambiaba de asiento.

- Muchísimas gracias, mi nombre es Luz María,- le respondió con tono más relajado la joven.

- De nada, mi nombre es Ludwig- dijo mientras estaba tratando de leer su libro

- Mucho gusto.- le respondió al tiempo que le extendía su mano para que el la estrechara- ¿Va de vacaciones a México?

- Quisiera, pero voy por asuntos políticos.- dijo sin importancia Ludwig

Y así fue como comenzó una larga, larga, larga, charla, sobre diversos temas ya fueran políticos de cultura popular, entre otros más temas y pese a que no podía leer su libro, gracias a la Srta. Luz María, pudo aprender de una fuente directa todo acerca de México y algo curioso que noto fue que el nombre "María", era muy común en la nación ya que la joven Luz solo por parte materna había seis mujeres que compartían dicho nombre, eso era de cierta manera muy peculiar era como si de una forma indirecta quisieran homenajear a la representación humana de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, lo que era aun más irónico, compartía en parte el nombre con el pesado de Alfred.

Paso aproximadamente una hora y aquella mujer era igual de agradable que María Guadalupe, solo que no era ella, obviamente era diferente físicamente así como en otros aspectos en comparación a la nación latina, pero cierta manera sintió como si ella fuera la que estaba a su lado en el asiento de aquel avión.

Cuando el clima mejoro, se abrió la pista y así fue como comenzó el viaje, el cual paso sin contratiempos, con charlas ocasionales con la joven a su lado, pequeños intervalos de lectura y siestas, muy raras para el teutón.

El no esperaba que la mexicana lo estuviera esperando en el aeropuerto cuando llegara, de hecho comenzó planear que es lo que haría cuando llegara a territorio mexicano pues el capitán había anunciado que llegarían a la capital del país aproximadamente a las 2:00 de la mañana. Se despidió de su compañera de viaje y comenzó su andar hacia la sala de llegadas sin esperar siquiera encontrarse con la mexicana.

Pero para su sorpresa, la mexicana era demasiado testadura y opto por esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario, con tal de ser una buena anfitriona, así que con lo que se encontró fue con una escena un tanto curiosa, María estaba acostada en una de las bancas que había en el área de llegadas, la chica dormía plácidamente como si encontrara recostada en un mullido colchón y no en una fría y dura banca de metal. Sabía que si quería despertar a la chica debía hacerlo con cuidado pues la mexicana tenía la costumbre de lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra cuando era despertada con brusquedad, eso lo había comprobado cuando Alfred la había despertado con su estridente risa en una de las juntas mundiales y recibió sin piedad un puñetazo en la boca por parte de la mexicana. Así que lentamente acerco su mano a la mejilla de la mujer dejando que solo su dedo medio e índice tocaran la tibia piel de María, misma que respondió al toque con una sonrisa, además de abrir sus ojos con delicadeza para encontrarse con la azul mirada de Ludwig.

- Hola – dijo entre un bostezo la mujer

- Hallo Fräulein María – contesto tranquilo

- ¿Qué horas son? – le dijo entre un bostezo

- Son las 2:00 pm Señorita María. – le respondió mirando su reloj de pulsera

- Hay Ludwig, algún día lograre que solo me digas María, ven vamos hay que ir descansar – dijo mientas se ponía de pie y se estiraba

- ¿Acaso hay un hotel abierto a esta hora? – pregunto confundido

- ¿Hotel?, te quedaras en mi casa, ¿No te lo dijeron? – contesto aun un poco adormilada

- ¿Tú casa? – Espeto nervioso

- Si, te prepare un cuarto y todo lo que necesites – dijo al tiempo que se dirigían al estacionamiento donde curiosamente estaba a lo lejos un solitario …

- ¿Volkswagen sedan? – pregunto Ludwig

- Si, el de última edición – respondió la mexicana con cierta nostalgia como era posible que un auto, tuviera la capacidad de unirlos, pues una cosa era cierta María tenía cierta predilección por esos autos de procedencia alemana mismos que con cariño llamaba "Bochos" – ¿no es lindo?

- Sí que lo es– respondió el teutón mientras miraba a la mexicana por unos cuantos segundos, pero en cuanto se percato de la que hacia desvió su mirada ligeramente sonrojado – bueno supongo que ya era tiempo de que dejaran de producirse estos autos.

- Tal vez, pero aun así es como si tú y yo nos distanciáramos más de lo que ya estamos. – esto hizo que Ludwig se sonrojara y casi como un arco reflejo grito

- ¡Bueno al auto! – lo cual provoco que María entrara con rapidez al auto junto con su invitado que ahora lucia mas avergonzado – lo siento – dijo por lo bajo

- Descuida fue un largo viaje estas cansado es normal, de seguro Marisol nos está esperando con una taza de chocolate caliente. – decía la tiempo que encendía el auto – espero que recordara comprar pan dulce.

- ¿Marisol? – pregunto el alemán

- Lo había olvidado, bueno no se llama Marisol es como le digo de cariño se llama María del sol, es mi nueva "Asistente" por así decirlo, aunque es mas como una hermana para mí – dijo sonriente la mexicana

- ¿Qué acaso todas las mexicanas se llaman María? – ante esto la nación latina hizo frenar con brusquedad el auto y volteo lentamente a ver al hombre sentado a su lado y sin más comenzó a reír – ¿Qué dije? – Pregunto mientras María seguía riendo, una vez que hubo terminado se limpio las lagrimas que brotaban sin parar

- No sé quién te dijo tal cosa, pero no es así hay muchas otras mujeres que tienen otros nombres, como Alicia, Alejandra, Karen, Verónica, Erika, Janeth, Erika y créeme la lista continua, pero de cierto modo antes se tenía por tradición hacer eso o al menos así lo tengo entendido, pero los tiempos cambian y con ello los nombres, aunque es como si yo dijera que todos los alemanes se llaman Ludwig o Albert incluso Gilbert – dijo María mientras de nuevo volvía a reír – ¿sabes? Siempre creí que eso me lo diría Alfred pero jamás lo pensé de ti. Gracias – dijo sin más.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto

- Por hacerme reír – dijo

Mientras en la mente de Ludwig pasaba la siguiente pregunta ¿Cuándo sería posible que pudiera comprender a esta mujer? Pobre Alemania no te preocupes Alemania, por más que lo intentes, nunca la lograras entender, esa es la razón por la cual la amas tanto.

* * *

Me quedo horrendamente corto (Segun mi logica rara), perdon por los errores y demas, aunque tengan consideracion son las 12 :50 am por donde vivo (Insomnio D:)

Espero que les haya gustado y la anécdota en la que se baso el fic es la siguiente:

En la escuela a la que asisto me toco conocer a un chico que es alemán-mexicano (larga historia luego se las contare), al cual le comencé a hablar porque compartíamos una clase extracurricular, además que en una ocasión se perdió en la escuela y fui su guía (mmmm, creo que ya me debe su alma), bien el hecho es que hablando y hablando, salió el tema de los nombres y el sin el menor animo de querer ofender (bueno al menos eso creo yo) me dijo:_"No es lógico que te llames así, ¿Que no se supone que todas la mexicanas se llaman María? "_ Ante lo cual comencé a reír y le explique qué tal vez si había demasiadas mujeres llamadas María, (de hecho mi madre, abuela y bisabuela se llaman así TTnTT y creo que también mi tatarabuela, rayos rompí la tradición D:), pero eso no significa que todas nos llamáramos así por ley, le hable de la influencia que tiene Estados Unidos y otros países en los nombres, al final creo que lo deje igual o peor, con mi explicación, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ;).


	3. Demasiada gratitud (Parte 1)

bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia que me esta dando insomnio por no terminarla :A (Ya quisiera), en fin perdon por no actualizar tan rapido pero en mi escuela vamos por cuatrimestres asi ahora estoy de "Vacaciones" (Solo dos j*didas semanas de vacaciones les parece justo?)

* * *

Eran incontables sin mencionar que comenzaban a convertirse en fastidiosas cada vez que María le decía:

- Gracias – por cualquier razón ya fuera porque le ayudara a limpiar la mesa, abrirle la puerta, etc..

Y él para no ser descortés le respondía un:

- De nada – cada palabra de gratitud que la mexicana le decía

Siendo francos a Ludwig no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que María se la pasara dándole las gracias, pero para el teutón había un límite para esas cosas. Pensó una y mil maneras para hacer que México dejara de exclamar la palabra "Gracias" así que una tarde mientras estaban en la sala después de una tranquila mañana y al parecer la mexicana se encontraba de buen humor pues bordaba una servilleta con dedicación al tiempo que se podía ver una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- ¿Señorita María? – dijo con cierta duda, al tiempo que quitaba la vista del libro que momentos antes estaba leyendo

- ¿Si? – pregunto la morena sin apartar la vista de su faena.

- Yo espero que no tome esto de mala manera pero no tiene que estarme dando las gracias por todo – dijo nervioso el rubio, seguro María se enojaría o peor aun lo echaría de la casa.

- Lo siento – le respondió dejando a un lado su bordado – intentare no hacerlo tan seguido, pero es que se me hace descortés no dártelas ¿Sabes? Hay muy pocos caballeros en estos días.

- Bueno… gracias – espeto el alemán mientras pasa una mano por su cabello mostrando claramente que se encontraba nervioso – tú podrías decirme gracias al final de cada día por todo lo que haya hecho por ti así supongo que no serás descortés.

- Mmmmmm, me parece bien y ¿Ludwig? – dijo tranquila

- Si – respondió el al tiempo que volvía a su lectura.

- Solo dime María – al tiempo que hacia un gesto que arrugaba su nariz de forma infantil.

- Está bien – expresó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

- Gracias – le respondió con una ligera risa.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que María hablo.

- ¿Qué quieres de comer? – le dijo mientras le miraba con curiosidad

- Mmmm, no lo sé, es tu casa yo solamente soy tu invitado – respondió con rapidez

- Vamos algún antojo has de tener de mi gastronomía – el alemán se quedo pensando durante algunos minutos tratando de recordar algo que quisiera comer de los diferentes platillos mexicanos.

- Pozole o mole – dijo un tanto inseguro

- ¿Quieres ambos? – dijo sonriente la mexicana y con un brillo infantil en sus ojos

- ¡No!, yo solo digo que tu…, bueno escojas el que sea más fácil de preparar – trato de reparar el ojiazul.

- Aaaaaaaaah te preparare los dos – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón

- Podría ayudarte, bueno si tu quieres – si la mexicana iba hacer el esfuerzo de prepararle de comer por lo menos le iba ayudar

- Por supuesto ven – dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Para su sorpresa María tenía una cocina perfectamente limpia y llena de toda clase de especies, verduras frutas, cubiertos, ollas y demás utensilios de cocina. Se dirigió a una de las puertas de la cocina y saco un objeto parecía un tipo de mortero pero de piedra tallada además de ser pesado. Ludwig se apresuro a ayudarle

- Gracias – le dijo sonriendo al tiempo que se volvía y sacaba de los cajones el refrigerador diferentes ingredientes que parecían no tener relación entre si, el alemán solo observaba confundido como María sacaba chiles de diferentes tipos, almendras, plátano, pasas , ajonjolí , perejil, pimienta, ajo, tortillas, nueces, jitomates. unos cuantos trozos de chocolate y así sin más comenzó a poner un poco de cada uno de los ingredientes. Mientras el alemán la miraba confundido – te estoy preparando el mole, tranquilo no te hare una salsa con el molcajete.

- ¿Molcajete? Para mí eso es un mortero.

- Si, es esto, es como una licuadora pero muuuuuuy antigua la usaba mucho cuando España me cuidaba y descuida a pesar de parecer un platillo muy condimentado si está bien preparado no es pesado para el estomago en especial para uno europeo – dijo con sonrisa – por cierto ¿De qué quieres el mole, de pollo o guajolote?

- ¿Guajolote?

- Perdón, ¿como le llaman en otros lugares? – dijo pensativa – aaah le dicen pavo, sino mal recuerdo. – en ese momento Ludwig se encontraba mirando la mezcla – ¿Quieres probar?

- No gracias

- Prueba

- No

- Prueba – dijo tomando un poco en su dedo menique y acercarlo a la boca de Ludwig – come un poquito aunque sea

- Nein – fue entonces que la mexicana acerco tanto su dedo a la boca del alemán que sus labios quedaron manchados con la mezcla, pudo oler chocolate y creyó que era por la cercanía con María, abrió un poco la boca para protestar y fue cuando la mujer aprovecho esto y metió su dedo en la boca del él. En otras ocasiones la hubiera mordido, pero ella era una dama y él un caballero, bueno era conocido por ser el hombre elegante de Europa que es prácticamente lo mismo. Con delicadeza saboreo la mezcla que había en el dedo menique de la joven era cierto a pesar de la mezcla tan extraña de los ingredientes pues unos eran muy dulces y otros simplemente picantes o salados, estos parecían complementarse bien ¿Cómo era posible que dos cosas tan distintas entre sí se complementaran tan bien? _Es… es…_ - como nosotros – dijo el teutón una vez que María aparto su mano de su boca. Ella solo se limito a verlo un tanto confundida y allí en ese preciso instante en el cual sus miradas se encontraron y la distancia se acorto entre ellos, el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse sofocante y caluroso el simplemente la beso.

Primero con miedo pues el rechazo era una opción, luego con ternura y delicadeza, pues ella era tan pequeña en sus brazos y por ultimo con pasión mezclada con alegría y una pizca de angustia, pues después de ese beso estarían tan separados como en lo físico como los trágicos amantes que eran, destinados amarse pero separados por la eternidad y las circunstancias. Lentamente se separo de ella con el sabor de sus labios aun en la boca, era una mezcla entre vainilla y chocolate, fue entonces que la razón lleno su mente ¿Qué diablos había hecho? María era su **_amiga_** y nada más. La miro directo a los ojos esperando cualquier reacción agresiva de ella.

- Lo… lo sient…- dijo antes de ser silenciado por un beso de la mexicana, era un beso dulce, literalmente hablando era dulce de hecho sabia a chocolate y quería probar más de él, fue entonces que María se aparto de él, pues empezaba a faltarle el aire. Bueno ahora ya no estaba tan preocupado por haberla besado de hecho ahora estaba confundido y alegre pues la mexicana le había correspondido.

Estaban a punto de volverse a besar, cuando con una estridente y molesta risa los trajo a la realidad.

- ¡Oye! ¡México! ¡Hey sweet Mary! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Open the door and play with me! ¡Come on! – se escuchaba a fuera de la casa, mientras el dueño de la voz intentaba abrir la puerta a María y Ludwig solo les quedo verse con rabia y frustración, pues ahora ambos tenían preguntas para el otro.

Sin más María salió de la cocina totalmente furiosa pues si había algo que odiara mas en el mundo era que su vecino llegara sin avisar a su casa, pues esto significaba que cualquier plan que tuviera estaba total y rotundamente arruinado. Por su parte Alfred ya había dejado de golpear la puerta, la cual lucia un poco agrietada y maltrecha, esta lentamente se abrió al tiempo que rechinaba, fue entonces que el norteamericano miro que un jarrón con todo y flores venia directo hacia a él.

- Maldito gringo – dijo María al estar en el marco de la puerta – ¿Por qué ch*ngados nunca me avisas de tus visitas? – mientras miraba al americano tirado en el suelo, mojado con el jarrón roto a un lado de él y las flores en su cabeza

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Técnicamente tu eres mi novia – dijo despreocupado el chico, ante lo cual María respondió lanzándole una de sus sandalias directo a la cara de este – ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Tu – respondió enojada

- Come on Mary ambos sabemos que te gusta tenerme en tu casa – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a María.

- Lo dudo a juzgar de cómo te ha recibido – dijo otra voz que provenía detrás de la nación latina, Alfred confundido busco al dueño de la voz y se encontró con un hombre no más de veinte años, rubia cabellera, tez blanca y gélidos ojos azules.

- Alemania – dijo Estados Unidos con cierto tono de celos en su voz – ¿Qué hace el aquí? – le pregunto a María

- ¿Y a ti que ch*ngados te importa? Yo invito a mi casa a quien se me de la regalada gana gringo

- ¡Yo solo pregunto! Después de todo tu eres mi chica, eres la chica del héroe – dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa el norteamericano, misma que duro poco pues ni tarda ni perezosa María volvió a lanzarle su sandalia directamente a la boca .

- ¡Antes muerta! – le grito furiosa – vamos Ludwig aun tengo que prepararte el pozole, estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Alfred se adelanto y la abrazo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo mientras la mexicana tanto como el alemán se miraban confundidos.

- Debe ser un chiste, ¿Verdad? Mi cumpleaños es hasta septiembre y hoy es… ¡5 de mayo!, ¡Maldición! Hoy es el desfile mi superior me va matar – dijo entrando a la casa con rapidez – primero tengo que bañarme, elegir la ropa, aunque esa ya la tengo ¡Y ustedes se tienen que arreglar! – dijo un tanto enérgica

- Yo ya estoy arreglado – dijo Alfred

- ¡Bien! Entonces solo te tienes que arreglar tu Ludwig – respondió señalando al alemán, para después volverse en dirección a las escaleras que daban hacia el baño.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto un tanto confundido

- Porque los dos me van acompañar al desfile del cinco de mayo – dijo cerrando de golpe la puerta del baño, dejando a los dos hombres confundidos en la entrada de la casa

- Bueno supongo que iré a cambiarme – dijo el teutón al tiempo que cerraba la maltrecha puerta.

- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No me digas que le harás lo que Mary te ordeno –dijo Alfred con cierto tono burlón en su voz

- Claro, soy su invitado, seria descortés de mi parte ¿Sabes? esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo – le espeto de manera un tanto agresiva Ludwig

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto inocentemente Alfred

- _¡Vaya si que es un niño!_ – pensó Alemania – que yo siempre seré bienvenido en la casa de María, mientras que tu al igual que hoy serás recibido siempre en esta casa, ten lo por seguro.

La ira junto con los celos comenzó invadir el cuerpo de Alfred haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran, además que apretaba sus puños con fuerza. María era suya y de nadie más. Aunque había ocasiones en las que países como Italia, Japón, China, Inglaterra, Francia Rusia y Alemania la visitaban el simplemente se encargaba de "Cuidar" a la bella María de las malas costumbres de sus visitantes en especial de los últimos tres Francia, Rusia y Alemania, bueno en realidad del único que había de cuidarse era de Francis, pues sus historia con México era larga pues apenas de haberse independizado Francia no perdió tiempo y quiso volverla "territorio francés", pero ahora sus relaciones internaciones con el eran diferentes y recordó con cierto enojo la época en la cual Mary sintió cierta admiración por él. Pero ahora solo tenía que cuidarse de sus perversiones y propuestas indecorosas.

Pero Alemania en estos momentos comenzaba a convertirse en una amenaza. No le quedo otra cosa más que dirigirse la sala y pensar en lo que había dicho el teutón, se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón, creyendo que tal vez Ludwig tenia razón y debía ser más un caballero con María al igual que Arthur _¡De ninguna manera! _Pensó tenía que ser original, tenía que ser el, porque María siempre lo había amado por ello, bueno antes así era, pero ahora las cosa eran diferentes, ya no estaban solos, como cuando eran niños, jugando por el campo hasta cansarse, esa gloriosa época en la cual él era un salvaje y ella vivía feliz con su madre

Antes...

Antes de que Antonio o mejor conocido como España viniera a conquistar esas tierras, fue cuando todo cambio y todos aquellos países del viejo continente venían a verlos, como si se tratará de un circo o un zoológico, codiciando y esperando que en un descuido de sus tutores ellos pudieran obtener algo para si mismos.

Recordó como María y sus hermanos eran por así decirlo la atracción principal del nuevo continente, cada uno de ellos con su belleza exótica que para algunos rayaba en lo salvaje pues con sus enigmáticas selvas y hermosa flora e incluso fauna eso era totalmente innegable.

- Supongo que la estas esperando ¿No? – le pregunto Ludwig con su característico tono marcial, el americano solo le dirigió una indiferente mirada y un ligero movimiento de su cabeza en señal de aceptación – Bien ahora solo queda esperar

- ¡Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssstaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! – dijo María mientras daba un par de vueltas frente a ellos, llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco que en el termino de la falda tenía dos listones uno rojo y verde dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos _los colores nacionales_ pensó Ludwig mientras miraba a María quien llevaban su largo y ondulado cabello negro suelto cubriendo sus hombros pues el blusón del vestido los dejaba al descubierto – pues vámonos ya ¿No creen? – dijo con nerviosismo María pues ambos hombres no dejaban de verla desde que entro a la habitación.

- Esta bien, ¡pero yo conduzco! – grito Alfred mientras corría hacia la puerta y tomaba las llaves de María del recibidor y salía con rapidez.

- ¡QUEEEEEEE! ¡NO! ¡QUIETO ALLI ALFRED F. JONES! – grito María al tiempo que corría tras el norteamericano.

- Y yo que me quejaba de Italia – dijo para si Alemania, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba, tal vez el nuevo campo de batalla de la tercera guerra mundial…

* * *

me pregunto por que rayos me quede hasta aquí? tal vez para f*stidiar? no lo se en fin lo que sigue es responder a los comentarios, por que supone que es lo debería hacer desde hace varios capítulos atrás.

**:RozenSword: !OMG! yo también digo lo mismo de los bochos y los alemanes ademas también le hecho la culpa a maría XD creí que era la única TTuTT, perdón por no actualizar taaaaaaaan seguido pero es que son contados los momentos que tengo libres por que inspiración siempre hay LOL, pero me esforzare!**

**Wind und Serebro: gracias aunque tu también me haz dejado *o* con tus fics, son geniales.**

**Pony96: bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero te guste, no salio francis -3- aun pero puse una pequeña referencia de tu comentario.**

En fin estén atentos y atentas para la segunda parte donde habrá mariachis, tequila, mezcal, música , fuegos artificiales y cuanta cosa cosa rara se me ocurra.

Hasta siempre Evolet_Lune.


End file.
